The boy named Meep
by WhenDarknessArrives
Summary: A Halloween special as I have said, and now to the summary... Gaz, the one person you do not dare to prank, to get the better of, but there was on who dared, his name was Meep. Now Gaz wants revenge and she will get what she wants, one way or the other.
1. Chapter 1

**The story I suppose is down there, it is a Halloween thing, but well the reason for that is simple, i didn't around to posting it Halloween, so it is now, here. But as the song goes, "we can have Halloween on Christmas..." and all that jazz**

**by the way, i own nothing here, all i own, is the story.**

**one more thing, sorry if the characters seem a little off**

It was all hallows eve when the kids started to come out, bumped up on the promise of sugared high candy and the fact they get to prank the neighborhood.

One of these boys, a guy named Meek, was the best at it, taking down people left and right with schemed plans that took down everyone that it touched, most too afraid to fight back from Meek, others, stuck to various furniture and things.

It was all going well, everything was planned to each unique person, taking in hundreds of possibilities into one, until one, the one from last year that caused him torture, strife, that broke all his chain was up. And yes, he was afraid that it wouldn't go as planned, but Meek, having the huge ego of his, didn't back down to the challenge.

Thought anyway else would have cried at the fear of facing down Gaz Membrane…

Gaz was walking down the streets, her teeth gritted as she stared at the idiots that were circling around her, girls dressed in various forms of fairy costumes and guys superheroes. And herself, Dressed in her normal outfit, the only touch different was the metal bat she was lugging with her; she hated Halloween, the stupid people, even the nasty candy that caused her father to go into a fit. It didn't help at all with adults shoving candy into her face every now and then, telling her she had the scariest costume there. That really got under her skin.

And to the thing she hated most, the tricks, oh she enjoyed it when _other_ people got messed up during one of the awful tricks played by their down the street neighbors happened all the time, but when it turned to _her_ that was a whole different story. Especially when someone decided that they would stand up to the Gaz Membrane.

This year wasn't any better, as she eyed the green furry robot that was zooming past to each unexpecting trick or treater, laughing the whole way as he ate various candies and scared the pee out of the trick or teaters. Thought she must admit it was kind of funny that their nights were ruined like hers.

Thought that was her downfall when her foot rose up, just barely off the ground to walk one more step when the trap triggered, an exploding capsule of fresh dark paint exploding on her with a flourish and a twist of the rope.

You can only imagine how steamed she was as she opened both of her light brown eyes fully, teeth bared as she gritted them together, Scaring away the already frightened group of children by her, they ended up screaming bloody murder.

Gaz turned her head left and right, almost slowly as if the anger inside her was about to bust, the bat clenched in her hand as she found no one, not a single soul that was there in the now deserted street. The only sound was Gir's munching of the stolen candy and treats.

So she continued on, to mad even to care that she was yet to fall into another trap, this one even more carefully disguised as she slipped slightly on a tar spill, sliding her forward into a can of cat hair, when she got up, her eyes looking redder than even Zim's I swear that you could even hear Gir stop eating the candy he had in his mouth.

In short, this was very, very, very bad

She got up, stomping back to the spot with anger, wanting nothing more than to beat the heck out of something and kick it down, both eyes fully opened and glaring with enough hatred to turn metal into rust, hot boiling water into ice.

She walked right up to where the first was triggered, beating down the can before turning to the fences, climbing over them and spotting the house she knew all too well, Meek. The kid that tried to get her last year, the kid that almost ruined her reputation as the kid you don't even dare look at wrong.

"You will pay, oh you will pay Meek, and when you do, it will be so bad that not even you will see it!" she was almost screaming now, hand scrunched into a hard fist. As she stood on the fence, lights flickering on and off has she glared.

And somewhere in that house a child named Meek was laughing his head off has he looked out the window at the girl covered in black paint and cat hair.

**And there you have it, have a good time and go down to the box called comments, and write something, a flame, a 'good job', a 'you could do better', just whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

Gaz sat on the only table she minded, a lonely table by the window with Dib sitting beside her, an odd looking bruise in the center in his head and a slightly crazed look in his eyes, meh nothing new.

Zim was ranting like usual, "Dib this will be your demise, I the Great Mighty ZIM! Have discovered a way to make your head explode." Gaz finally looked up from her Game-slave, thinking it over. "It would be nice not to have a brother… but nah, than I would have to explain it to my father." She muttered, shaking her head and going back to the game-slave.

That's when Meek walked in; proudly posing himself with a broad smile on his face as Gaz looked over, growling slightly with hatred. No, it didn't help at all when he walked right up to her table, smirking as he leaned in; the whole lunch room looking at the display before them, even Zim even seemed slightly to see what happened.

"You know Gaz membrane, you looked great last night, I mean you outfit looked really authentic, cat hair and all." He flickered up a picture, Gaz physically controlling herself as she reached up a slight hand, trembling as Meek showed it to the whole lunch room, laughing with that awful laugh of his.

"I, the great Meek, have bested Gaz Membrane." Dib scooted back at his words, so did the rest of the class, knowing what happened next…

It was quick, too quick for any other person to even see as Gaz's hand shoot up, wrapping themselves around the boys delicate throat. "You are doomed, and you don't even know it, because even the darkest recesses of your nightmares will seem like fluffy bunnies compared to the wrath that I will rain down upon you, your darkest hour will seem light and sunny compared to the darkness that I will shove into you." She stopped, a never before seen creepy smile appearing on her face. "You will pay, you pay!" she screamed, throwing him down to the floor and walking over him to the exit slamming the door as people began to cry, Dib frozen in shock that she hadn't killed him, and Zim, impressed.

Now than, to the revenge

Gaz smiled wickedly, stealthily sneaking up on the unexpecting Meek in front of her and dragging him to the floor as she opened the door to the window, sneaking out and throwing him to the floor, leaving a red print on the boy's face.

It didn't take long for him to wake up, startled as he stared around the dark yard, his house's window opened as he got up, something falling to the dirt when he did.

He stooped down and picked it up, it was the picture from the lunch room, but it was had writing on it, large and blood red writing, _you will pay. _Meek froze up, looking at it with slight fear as he clear his throat. "I… I know it's you Gaz, the trick is up!" he tried yelling into the night, getting only a small breeze for a reply.

"Come on, stop it, stop it now!" his voice sounded slightly like a babies when he was suddenly thrown to the ground, getting up and trembling. Another red mark on his face, "come on…" he stopped, moving his hand to his face and exposing a red gooey substance. "Blood? But where did you get it…" he stopped eyes going wide as he yelled, "this isn't funny anymore, and I'm going inside." He stomped over to the door, reaching forward to open it when his path was suddenly blocked.

Gaz stood there, eyes fully opened as she looked at him, a twisted grin on her face that would have reminded anyone of that homicidal maniac that lived down the street from Gaz's house…

This frightened the boy so much that his pants grew suddenly wet, causing an insane laugh from Gaz. "and that's why you don't mess with me." She said voice low and controlled. And with a flourish she was gone, only a blinding flash a white left and the kid laying unconscious on the ground, one limp twisted the wrong way.

The very next day Gaz Membrane deposited an unmarked red paint can into the trash and pulled a giant picture of Meek peeing his pants on the school's front. After that, she had gotten a better mood with Halloween and each year she pulled pranks on people that she deemed, doomed. She, of course, got away with all them.


End file.
